henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil Ninja Army's plot
This episode follows the previous episode with Henry and Ray and the others dealing with the events that happened before. The episode starts off with the ninja army planning the next attack they were gonna plan on destroying the city of swellview since they already know that Zim did that before in Invader Idiocy well the start of the season though before he was defeated by Henry and Ray along side with Dib. The ninja army soon planned of destroying the world within the next day but first they had to capture Henry and Ray so they can’t stop them from ruining their plan this time. Then Garmadon, Shredder, Willy Mackley, Slade, Terry Silvers, Hun, Master Chen, Red Skull, Shang Tsung and Grigori Rasputin then with Toffee and Dr. Minyak get a message from the Homunculus that their supreme leader Father is close to recovering his energy and is almost ready to speak their voice to the Overlord's other followers. Father has every henchman and ascociate of the evil ninja army with the Homunculus join in him in his Throne room. They meet up with Father in his throne room, Father announces that he is almost complete in gaining power and freeing the Overlord in benefits of the Homunculus and the Evil Ninja Army. (by this we learn that Father is the true founder of the Evil Ninja army and De-Facto Supreme Leader of the Evil Ninja Army, which means he was pulling the strings of the Evil Ninja Army's plots ever since and pulled the strings of the past of Garmadon, Wu, Hamato Yoshi, Shredder, Miyagi and Miyagi's family long before.) Father then creates a portal machine as he summons The Ogdru Jahad (The Overlord's Doom'sday Monster and the power source of the Overlord's army.) Homunculus, Wrath, Envy and Lust arrive and see the monstrosity released into their world, Ogdru Jahad's heads went wild with anticipation as they broke out of the Evil Ninja HQ and went to Menwi. Henry, Ray, Kai, Raphael, Marco, Daniel Jr. and Robin got a alert from Marco's phone as Star was going loco as a huge multiheaded Dragon Monster arrived. Leonardo who later arrives sees the Dragon Monster and panics. He heads to Menwi and imprisons the Ogdru Jahad in it's dimension. Leonardo says sorry for the panic and reveals that the Dragon Monster is the Orgdru Jahad which is a Multiheaded Dragon monster created by The Overlord to create Ragnarok among the world. The heroes then decide to fight against whoever summoned it and they enter Evil Ninja HQ and ran into all the bad guys there led by Garmadon, Shredder, Willy Mackley, Slade, Terry Silvers, Hun, Master Chen, Red Skull, Shang Tsung and Grigori Rasputin with Toffee and Dr. Minyak as 7 warriors known as Pride, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Wrath arrive and awaken Father's power and Father is now invincible and unbeatable. Ray decides to fight Father to the death until a guy with long gold blonde hair wearing a red trench coat, a navy blue shirt, black pants and black boots and a metal left arm arrives. He introduces himself as Edward Elric and he helps the heroes. Sensei Wu returns after so long and reveals that it is definitley true that the Overlord is about to truly awaken and rise again. Kumiko hugs her boyfriend Daniel Jr. and Sensei Wu introduces the warrior Liu Kang who desires to help Sensei Wu and Kumiko guide the heroes in stopping the Overlord.